Pay
by MinSyu
Summary: "Aku Min Yoongi, dan ini adik angkat ku, Jeon Jungkook. Kami memerlukan uang beberapa juta dollar untuk membayar hutang orang tua kami." MinGa/YoonMin - Vkook - Namjin - HopeAlone Yaoi/boyxboy/boyslove/nc/naena!
1. Chapter 1

Pay

.

.

.

.

MinGa  
VKook  
.

Cast :

[Bangtan]

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

.

Warning!

Yaoi – Boys Love – Typo(s) – NC

* * *

Chapter 1

Seorang pria berparas imut, datang ke sebuah hotel mewah dan terkenal. Kim Namjoon, yang diketahui pemilik hotel tersebut sedang melihat pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lobi, sampai Namjoon mendatanginya dan bertanya, "Apakah anda membutuhkan kamar? Atau anda ingin menemui seseorang? atau barangkali, anda berjanji akan bertemu disini dengan seseorang?"

Jeon Jungkook, selaku pria berparas imut itu memandang ke pemilik hotel tersebut dan berkata dengan pasti, "Tidak, Tuan. Aku tidak ingin memesan kamar. Aku tidak ingin menemui seseorang. Aku juga tidak berjanji akan bertemu dengan seseorang."  
Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang menggoda, kemudian mendongak dan memberikan tatapan sayu kepada Namjoon. "Tuan, Aku membutuhkan uang. Jika aku bekerja disini hanya dengan waktu semalam, uang itu tidak akan cukup," perkataan Jungkook terhenti, ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk meyakinkan perkataan selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin menjual diriku, Tuan. Ya! Aku ingin menjual diri. Dan namaku Jeon Jungkook" kata Jungkook sembari memperkenalkan dirinya.

Si pemilik hotel itu mundur selangkah dan mencoba memandang lebih bijaksana kepada lelaki yang di kenal sebangai Jungkook itu. Dia menjadi ragu tentang lelaki manis itu.

"Jungkook-ssi, sepertinya kau masih remaja. Apakah kau bercanda?"  
"Aku ingin menjual diri! Apakah kau bisa mencarikan pembeli?"

Namjoon terdiam sesaat, tentu saja ia bisa menjual anak manis di hadapannya ini kepada teman Club Bisnis-nya. Ya, dan mereka semua pengusaha kaya. Jika hanya uang, itu tak masalah. Tetapi Namjoon mengingat sesuatu, lalu ia menceritakan kepada Jungkook.  
"Hei, Jungkook. Aku tak tahu apakah akan ada yang membelimu, karena sebelum kau datang kesini, ada seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Menjual diri karena membutuhkan uang. Nama nya Min Yoongi."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya mendengar nama Min Yoongi yang tak asing baginya. Itu Hyung-Nya, dan walaupun bukan hyung kandungnya, Jungkook sangat menyayangi Yoongi Hyung-nya itu.  
"Apa? Min Yoongi? Dia hyung-ku Tuan. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya, lalu kami akan menceritakan semua yang akan terjadi." Pinta Jungkook.

* * *

-VVIP Hotel Room-

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar yang sangat besar dan megah itu, bernuansa warna gold mewah dipadukan dengan warna merah yang sempurna. Terduduklah seorang Min Yoongi diatas sofa lebar di samping jendela.

"Hyung..." Panggil Jungkook.

Yoongi langsung membalikan badannya, mendengar suara Jungkook.  
"Mau apa kau, bocah kelinci menyebalkan?" tanya Yoongi.  
"Hyung, lebih baik kita menceritakan masalah kita pada Tuan ini,"  
"Kim Namjoon" sela Namjoon memperkenalkan.  
"Mungkin saja Tuan Namjoon ini bisa membantu, dan aku akan menolongmu Hyung..." lirih Jungkook.

Namjoon mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal sambil melihat kedua lelaki yang sangat manis dihadapannya ini yang sedang menjelaskan kenapa mereka menjual diri.

"Orang tua kami melakukan kesalahan, membuat banyak hutang kepada pria hidung belang, dan menjadikan kami tebusan." Jelas inti permasalahan yang Yoongi katakan.  
"Cukup, aku percaya. Berapa yang kau minta?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kami ingin berusaha, tidak menerima pemberian," ucap Jungkook sambil menunduk.  
"beberapa juta dollar." Sahut Yoongi.

"Beberapa juta dollar, sepertinya salah satu perusahaan akan terjual. Lebih baik aku menghubungi teman Club Bisnis-ku untuk membeli kalian. Kalian sudah bersedia untuk dijualkan?" tanya Namjoon penuh keraguan.

"Aku akan memuaskan 'Tuan-ku' nanti." Kata Yoongi dan di sambut oleh anggukan Jungkook.

.

Namjoon mengetik sesuatu untuk dikirimkan kepada seseorang di _smartphone_ -nya, lalu ia melirik Yoongi dan Jungkook bermain game pada _smartphone_ Yoongi. 'apa yang mereka pikirkan? Bahkan mereka sudah menawarkan diri mereka dan menjualnya. Tapi mereka seperti tidak memperdulikan apapun jika sedang bermain...' batin Namjoon.

Dua buah pesan muncul di _smartphone_ Namjoon, pesan pertama berisi 'Oke. Kami segera menuju kesana!' dan pesan kedua berisi biodata Yoongi dan Jungkook.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang pria menggunakan jas hitam membuka pintu kamar. Orang-orang itu terlihat sangat tampan dimata Jungkook dan Yoongi, walaupun mata mereka tertutup oleh kacamata hitam yang mereka kenakan.

"Oh, ini kah kedua bocah manis yang memerlukan uang itu?" tanya salah satu yang paling tinggi antara mereka.  
"Sangat menggoda..."  
"Aku mau dia,"  
"Kau bukan seorang pedof-"  
"Aku menyukai anak manis"  
"Aku mau dia seharga 3 mobil sport-ku!"  
"Semurah itu kah?"  
"Kami berdua belum pernah 'melakukan'-nya, Tuan"  
"Ha?! Kau bercanda, bocah?"

"Hei, hentikan," suara Namjoon meredakan suara keributan orang-orang di hadapannya. Lalu Namjoon berdiri dan menggandeng salah satu tangan dari pria ber-jas itu.  
"Aku dan kekasih-ku Jinnie, akan keluar dari kamar ini bersama Hoseok untuk membicarakan Bisnis. Dan silahkan kalian bernegosiasi dengan kepala dingin, karena aku tidak ingin mendengar bocah menagis, merebutkan sesuatu, bahkan memecahkan benda." Kata Namjoon seraya keluar dari kamar itu dan diikuti oleh seseorang yang pastinya itu adalah Hoseok.

Keempat lelaki dikamar tersebut hanya melihat kepergian Namjoon, Jinnie, beserta Hoseok. Kemudian mereka bertatapan satu sama lain, sambil melemparkan ekspresi 'lalu apa?'. Tak lama keheningan melanda, Yoongi memulai

"Aku Min Yoongi, dan ini adik angkat ku, Jeon Jungkook. Kami memerlukan uang beberapa juta dollar untuk membayar hutang orang tua kami." Lurus Yoongi.

"Baiklah, 500 juta dollar untuk kalian berdua, apakah itu cukup?" tanya seseorang yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dari yang satunya.

"Lebih dari cukup, Tuan" kata Jungkook yang menerima tatapan lapar dari sosok berambut dark brown, langsung menunduk.

"hm... aku Park Jimin, dan ini Kim Taehyung."  
Jimin memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu membuka jas-nya dan melemparkan jas itu ke sofa tunggal yang di dudukin Namjoon tadi.

Dan Taehyung, langsung membuka tas kerja yang ia pegang, mengeluarkan sebuah laptop.  
Jimin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi, tentu Yoongi menurut saja. Toh, di juga sudah di beli.

* * *

-Yoongi Side—

Yoongi menggapai tangan Jimin, dibalas senyuman manis oleh Jimin. Mereka berjalan kearah permadani berbulu sangat lembut, dan duduk diatas-nya. Jimin menepuk pahanya, mengisyratkan tawaran untuk memangku Yoongi.  
Yoongi mengerti maksud Jimin, ia duduk di paha Jimin dan kemudian menatap wajah Jimin, mata sabit yang indah, beralis tebal, hidung mancung, pipi chubby, rahang tegas, dan lekukan bibir merah tebal menggoda. Yoongi langsung membuang muka merah, pipinya merasa terbakar hanya melihat wajah Jimin saja.

Merasakan pergerakan dari Jimin yang merengkuh pinggang Yoongi sebelah tangan, dan Yoongi langsung melihat tangan Jimin, sangat pas dipinggangnya. Lalu Jimin menggambil ponsel dari kantong celananya.

Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa nyaman pada pelukan Jimin. Secara tidak sadar, Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jimin. Aroma elegant parfum Jimin menguap, Yoongi dapat menciumnya. Jimin membuka suara.

"Yoongi, kau kelahiran"  
"93" Yoongi langsung memotong ucapan Jimin yang menatapnya tak percaya  
"Berarti kau hyung-ku. Tak kusangka, padahal kau memiliki wajah seperti bocah sekolah, bahkan aku sempat mengira kau adiknya Jungkook..." Yoongi hanya bedecih, lalu melihat sekilas layar ponsel Jimin.  
"Kau yang bocah, sepertinya kau kelahiran 95, dan kenapa kau mebuka menu _game_ -mu yang menumpuk itu?" Yoongi masih melirik layar ponsel Jimin.  
"Ya, tepat sekali. Aku 95. Apa kau ingin bermain _game_ bersamaku hyung?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi langsung merampas ponsel Jimin, dan memilih permainan balapan motor?.  
"Kau agresif sekali hyung..." cicit Jimin di celah leher Yoongi.  
Yoongi sibuk pada permainan nya, dan Jimin memerhatikan itu.  
"Kau tidak ahli dalam mengendarai, jadi lebih baik dan harus aku yang mengendaraimu hyung..."

Yoongi memanas lagi mendengar kata-kata godaan Jimin.  
"Yak! Park Jimesum!"

* * *

-Jungkook Side—

"Giliranku Jungkook! Kau selalu menang, kapan aku akan bermain?" suara Taehyung yang tidak mengganggu acara bermain tembakan Jungkook di laptop Taehyung.  
"Pertama bermain tadi kau sudah kalah hyung kkk..." ejek Jungkook.  
"Baiklah, main lah sesuka hatimu kelinci manis..." pasrah Tarhyung.

Tiba-tiba ide nakal terlintas di benak sang hyung, "Jika kau kalah, kau harus mengikuti semua keemauanku Jeon Jungkook"  
"oke" hanya itu jawaban dari bibir Jungkook.  
Dan Taehyung pun mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup berulang kali bibir Jungkook. Lihatlah!, Jungkook sama sekali tak bergeming akibat serangan kecupan Taehyung.

Taehyung berdiri, "Aku akan mengambil kamar lain, aku tidak ingin bersaing sex dengan mu Park. Dan apakah kau punya kondom?" tanya Taehyung tanpa kata alihan.  
"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah kuat? Hahaha... dan kenapa harus pakai kondom Tae, mereka belum pernah melakukan 'itu', bukan kah lebih nikmat tanpa kondom?" cemooh Jimin tada sahabat-nya itu.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

MINGA VKOOK HARD SHIPPER MANAA SUARANYAAA?!~  
Kyaaa! Kya! Kyaaa! Oppa! /ggg  
Gaje juga heung-3-  
Syu nda ahli menulis sepertinya-3-  
Mianhae~ Saranghae~  
Oh iya, jangan lupa follow + fav + review oke^^  
Karena itu sangat membantu untuk Syu /bow


	2. Chapter 2

Pay

.

.

.

.

MinGa  
VKook  
.

Cast :

[Bangtan]

Kim TaeHyung

Jeon JungKook

Jung HoSeok

Kim SeokJin

Min YoonGi

Park JiMin

Kim NamJoon  
.

Warning!

Yaoi – Boys Love – Typo(s) – NC

Chapter 2

Taehyung berdiri, "Aku akan mengambil kamar lain, aku tidak ingin bersaing sex dengan mu Park. Dan apakah kau punya kondom?" tanya Taehyung tanpa kata alihan.  
"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah kuat? Hahaha... dan kenapa harus pakai kondom Tae, mereka belum pernah melakukan 'itu', bukan kah lebih nikmat tanpa kondom?" cemooh Jimin pada sahabat-nya itu.

Sosok yang di panggil Taehyung itu memasang tatapan kosong, mungkin benaknya mencerna perkataan Jimin yang terlalu vulgar itu. Tiba-tiba suara desah penuh kecewa lepas dari bibir manis Jungkook.  
"Aaah! Aku kalah..." katanya seraya membaringkan dirinya disofa lebar nan empuk itu.  
Taehyung melihat layar laptopnya yang bertuliskan 'You Lose!', kemudian menatap seekor kelinci manis, oh! Bukan!, itu Jungkook, sedang berbaring dan merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya.

Teringat pada perjanjian yang diajukan tadi, Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jungkook lembut. Jungkook tersentak, kemudian mendudukan diri dan menunduk tanpa melepaskan genggaman Taehyung.

"Kapan kalian akan beranjak dari kamar ini?" protes Jimin yang sudah berdiri dan mendudukan Yoongi di kasur _king size_ dikamar tersebut.  
"Ya, bersabarlah Tuan Park." Taehyung mulai berjalan kearah pintu sambil menggandeng tangan halus Jungkook dan menenteng tas kerjanya.

* * *

-Vkook side-

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar tersebut, kemudian berjalan kearah pintu yang sama dengan kamar Jimin tadi. Ia memeriksanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci berwarna perak yang diikat oleh pita merah yang bertuliskan  
"Taetae," Jungkook membaca tulisan itu sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Ya, sayangku?" taut Taehyung.  
"Heung?" Jungkook bingung, kenapa Taehyung menyaut-nya.  
"Kau memanggilku kan?, ada apa sayang?" tanya Taehyung sambil memasukan kunci ke lubangnya, lalu menekan password pada path di dinding samping pintu.  
Dan Jungkook terlalu tanggap dalam hal ingin tahu, dan melihat password tersebut

"1995" gumam Jungkook pelan.  
"Kau kelinci cerdik tenyata, kkk~" kekeh Taehyung atas kelakuan menggemaskan pria yang digandengnya.

Clek- pintu itu terbuka, Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Yang ditarik hanya mengikut saja. Kamar beruansa maroon dan _white gold_ terlihat sangat elegan, sangat indah, sangat rapi, dan sangat _panas,_ dimata Jungkook. Yah, Jungkook mungkin akan mengalami _Hard Puberty._ Anak yang sedang _puberty_ akan mimpi basah, tapi sepertinya Jungkook akan _basah_ dengan nyata akibat ulah Tuan-nya.

"Jungkookie sayang, sampai kapan kau akan termenung menatap kasur ini?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memeluk posesif pinggang Jungkook dari belakang.  
"Kau membuat jantungku olahraga hyung!" kata Jungkook sambil mengusap dadanya.  
"Olahraga? Ayo, kita olahraga kasur. Ugh, kau menggemaskan dan sangat menggoda birahi-ku Kookie~" bisik Taehyung lirih di telinga Jungkook dan mengendus wangi parfum _feminine_ milik kelinci tersebut.

Taehyung menggatakan sesuatu yang vulgar untuk membangkitkan Jungkook, agar bukan hanya ia yang menikmati 'olahraga kasur' tersebut. Taehyung membawa Jungkook perlahan ke kasur, dan mendorong keras Jungkook hingga terlentang diatas kasur maroon tersebut.

Jantung Jungkook serasa berpacu, berdebar tak menentu. Taehyung mulai membuka jas kerjanya, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan intens, lalu berpikiran kotor tentang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"A-ada apa Tae hyung?" tanya Jungkook gelagapan.  
"Hanya menatap kau saja aku langsung horny, bagaimana jika aku memakan-mu nanti" goda Taehyung.  
Oh, tidak. Jungkook merona. Sesegera mungkin ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk tidak melihat Taehyung, agar wajahnya yang merah itu tidak terlihat oleh si Penggoda.

'Yang benar saja, emangnya hanya ia saja yang horny. Karena godaan-nya yang bodoh itu, tunggu. Aku horny? Yang benar saja! Hmm, apa Yoongi hyung sudah memulainya?' Jungkook bergelut dengan benaknya yang liar itu.

-Yoongi side-

"Jimh aahh k-kuh mohon jangan akh digigit!" pekik Yoongi yang telah full naked akibat ulah Jimin.

Lidah Jimin masih setia berperang dengan nipple pink Yoongi yang menantang, membasahi, menghisap, menjilat, bahkan dengan usil Jimin mengigit nipple pink itu. Sedangkan tangan Jimin digunakan untuk meremas pantat montok Yoongi yang kenyal dan lembut, sangat lembut.

"Ugghh, parkh... kau sangath mesum, mmpph-" Bibir Yoongi kembali disumbat oleh bibir beserta lidah Jimin. Mencium bibir Yoongi secara liar mungkin akan menjadi candu bagi Jimin.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat keadaan Yoongi. Rambut dan kulitnya basah dan mengkilat karena keringat, mata sayu alami, bibir merah yang tebuka dan membengkak, dada yang naik turun dengan nipple pink menantang, pinggang ramping dan perut mulus, kedua paha yang mengangkang seakan memamerkan hole berkedut Yoongi dan penis mengacungnya. Penis Jimin langsung menegang sempurna.

Glup!

Jimin meneguk ludahnya. Indah dan menggoda menyatu pada Yoongi yang sedang 'polos' sekarang. Sempurna!. Dengan secepat kilat Jimin mebuka seluruh pakaiannya, kemudian menidih Yoongi. Mengangkangan Yoongi dan mengarahkan penisnya di depan hole Yoongi yang siap di bobol olehnya.

"Yoongi hyung, kau milikku!" Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi dengan cintanya yang baru tumbuh, bukan nafsunya. Yoongi mengganguk. Kemudian Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi  
"Tentu, aku milikmu, Jimin." Lirih Yoongi dan memancarkan senyum indahnya.

"Mulailah, aku tak tahan Park Jimin, ugghh~" Yoongi mulai menggoda Jimin dangan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.  
"Sabarlah, Yoongi hyung. Ini sakit, jadi aku akan langsung menghentakannya" Jimin meyakinkan Yoongi. Dan langsung memasukan penis besarnya ke lubang hangat milik Yoongi dengan sekali hentakan.

"Akkh! Sakit park sialan!" Yoongi langsung mengigit lengan Jimin dan mengeluarkan air matanya.  
Melihat Yoongi seperti ini, Jimin sangat merasa bersalah.  
"Yoongi hyung, aku minta maaf. Jika aku masukan perlahan maka ak-"  
"Park bodoh! Bergeraklah, omonganmu tak mengurangi sakit di lubangku!" ketus Yoongi.

Disaat itulah Jimin menyimpulkan bahwa Yoongi pecinta sex keras. Jimin langsung mengeluar-masukan penisnya di lubang sempit Yoongi, memberikan tusukan-tusukan dalam, dengan hentakan keras.  
"Aakh! Yaahh gooodh Jimiiinh sshh terussh enghh" desahan panas dan bergairah mulai keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Dan Jimin melanjutkan aksinya dengan memompa penis Yoongi. Sungguh kenikmatan yang luar biasa bagi Yoongi.

"Sshh kau sempit sekalih hyung" desah Jimin di ceruk leher jenjang Yoongi yang sedang mendongak.  
Setelah beberapa menit, Jimin merasakan penis Yoongi berkedut dan lubangnya semakin mengetat dan menjepit penis Jimin. Keduanya semakin bersemangat karena kenikmatan yang diberikan lawan masing-masing.

Jimin kembali memberikan tusukan-tusukan yang dalam, dengan hentakan keras andalannya.  
"Akhh! Jimiiiinnn!" Yoongi melengkungkan punggungnya, disaat ia meledakan spermanya di tangan dan perut Jimin.  
Jimin memelankan tusukan penisnya dilubang Yoongi, agar Yoongi dapat menikmati detik-detik klimaksanya.

"Giliranku untuk kepuasan" kata Jimin sambil mejilati sperma Yoongi tanpa jijik.  
Yoongi mengangguk lemah , "A-aku aahh J-jiminhh!"  
Jimin kembali menusukan penisnya kelubang Yoongi dengan brutal, sangat nikmat.  
"God! Kau luar biasa Yoongi hyung aah" desah Jimin penuh hasrat.  
Sepertinya Yoongi akan meledak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Berilah waktu untuk Jimin dan Yoongi mencapai kenikmatan.  
Mari kita lihat kamar Taehyung.

* * *

-Jungkook Side-

Jungkook sudah membuka bajunya sendiri karena ia termakan omongan Taehyung yang mengatakan akan memberikan Jungkook coklat berukuran besar.  
"Kookie malu hyung..." Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, tangannya menutup daerah privasinya, ia tertunduk.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huahahaha /ketawa jahat/?  
Segini dulu yak/?-3-  
Syu lagi dapat inspirasi segutu doang-3-

Mianhae~  
Saranghae Mwah~

Terimakasih Readers-nim yang sudah membaca dan meReview^^ /bow  
Dont forget to Fav + Follow + Review^^  
Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

Pay

.

.

.

.

MinGa  
VKook  
.

Cast :

[Bangtan]

Kim TaeHyung

Jeon JungKook

Jung HoSeok

Kim SeokJin

Min YoonGi

Park JiMin

Kim NamJoon  
.

Warning!

Yaoi – Boys Love – Typo(s) – NC

Chapter 3

-Jungkook Side-

Jungkook sudah membuka bajunya sendiri karena ia termakan omongan Taehyung yang mengatakan akan memberikan Jungkook coklat berukuran besar.  
"Kookie malu hyung..." Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, tangannya menutup daerah privasinya, ia tertunduk.

Taehyung seakan tak bernafas, dadanya sesak. Oh, bukan dadanya saja, bahkan benda diselangkangan nya pun ikut menyesak saat melihat Jungkook yang terduduk gelisah di permadani lembut samping ranjangnya.

"T-taetae hyung," Jungkook berbicara memecahkan keheningan.  
"Kenapa kookie?" Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan ganasnya.  
"Tatapan mu mengerikan, itu membuat jantungku makin tak karuan hyung. B-berhenti mengerjaiku, dan mana janjimu tentang coklat itu?"

Jungkook mendongak, memberikan tatapan butuh, belas kasihan, dan bahkan tatapan seorang bocah menyedihkan yang kalah dalam permainan.

"Coklat? Hm, baiklah. Pejamkan matamu Kookie" Taehyung tersenyum, senyuman iblis itu muncul dari bibirnya.  
Dengan polosnya, Jungkook meng'iya'kan kata Taehyung, dan menutup mata. God, please save Jungkook.

Taehyung membuka resleting celananya, "Aku akan menyuapkanmu, buka mulutmu sayang..."  
Tidak. Suara berat menggoda itu mulai memainkan kata-katanya.  
Perlahan Jungkook membuka mulutnya, matanya masih terpejam. Tak lama, sesuatu benda keras dan hangat mulai menyentuh bibirnya, "Jangan buka matamu sampai kau bisa menebak ini coklat apa,"

Kali ini Jungkook hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Hampir saja ia membuka matanya, ia mengerti maksud Taehyung. Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat 'coklat' keras itu. Ia sangat yakin, itu penis Taehyung.

Rasa penisnya sangat pas dengan mulut Jungkook, perlahan Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk mengemutnya. Saat Jungkook mengemut penis itu perlahan, sangat ingin rasanya Taehyung mendorong penisnya masuk ke tenggorokan Jungkook. Tapi, ia ingin bermain lembut pada kelincinya ini.

"Uhm.. ini bukan coklat. Ini penismu hyung." Jungkook berbicara sambil menyatukan bibirnya ke kepala penis Taehyung. Lalu, Jungkook membuka matanya.  
Terkejut sekali ia melihat penis Taehyung yang besar sudah mengacung tegak dengan gagahnya dihadapan Jungkook, pantas saja mulutnya sangat penuh walaupun hanya kepala penis yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Ya, Jungkook hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja. Ia meremas batang penis Taehyung, mengurutnya perlahan. Taehyung mengeram, hanya desah tertahan yang terdengar dari balik bibirnya seraya membuka satu-persatu helaian pakaiannya. Sejak kapan Jungkook menjadi 'lumayan agresif'?

Keduanya kini sudah dalam keadaan polos. Dan Jungkook pun seperti ketagihan pada 'coklat' yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Ia sedang mengulum, menjilat, menghisap dan membasahi penis Taehyung yang semakin mengeras. Jungkook merasakan penis itu berkedut, itu pertanda Taehyung hampir sampai pada klimaksnya. Saat itu juga Jungkook semakin bersemangat mengerjai penis Taehyung dan "Akkhh..." desahan barithon keluar dari bibir Taehyung.

Saat Jungkook mengeluarkan penis Taehyung dari bibirnya, cairan Taehyung melimpah. Tetapi, "Telan..." Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook.  
Dengan susah payah, Jungkook menelan cairan anyir tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung menggendong Jungkook, dan menidurkan-nya di ranjang empuk itu. Jungkook sadar, ini masa _puberty_ yang luar biasa, ia akan benar-benar basah.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang?" Taehyung menindih tubuh Jungkook.

"Tidak ada hyung, hanya gugup" Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Aku bermain dengan lembut kookie, kau percaya padaku kan?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Taetae, a-aku percaya." Jungkook mulai bergerak gelisah.

Pergerakan Taehyung sangat pelan, sangat menggoda. Jungkook sangat butuh belaian Taehyung yang memabukan itu,

"Tae-Hyung, terlalu lama..." Taehyung memerhatikan wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook merengek padanya? Luar biasa, Taehyung semakin menggoda Jungkook dengan lidahnya.  
Menjilati telinga Jungkook, membuat beberapa kissmark yang sangat kontras di kulit leher jenjang Jungkook, kemudian menghisap, serta menggigiti nipple Jungkook.

"Taeh hhnng geliihh..." lidah Taehyung yang lihai seakan membuatnya gila.  
Taehyung turun ke bagian bawah Jungkook untuk melihat keadaan di bawah sana. Dengan lidahnya yang basah, ia menjilati lubang milik Jungkook, surga Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkang dengan sendirinya, sesekali mengangkat pinggulnya akibat rasa geli dan basah di bawahnya. Ia tak tahan ketika Taehyung memasuki satu jarinya ke lubang Jungkook

"Euggh... Apa itu jari nghh muh hyuunggh?" dengan bodohnya Jungkook bertanya padahal ia sudah tau pasti itu apa.  
Jari Taehyung dan lidahnya sangat profesional, bagaimana dengan gerakan pinggulnya nanti, Pasti luar biasa.

Merasa sudah cukup pas, Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya lalu mengecup lubang Jungkook sebentar.

"Aku akan memasuki-mu Jeon Jungkook" tadinya Jungkook terpejam menikmati jari dan lidah Taehyung, sekarang melihat kearah areanya.  
Merasakan kepala penis Taehyung di lubangnya, ia kembali terpejam menyiapkan dirinya.  
Perlahan kepala penis Taehyung menerobos lubangnya.

"Akh! Tae! Sakiitth!" pekikan Jungkook menggema diruangan itu.

"Aahh padahal baru kepala penisku, kau sempit sekali. Oh! Kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hyung'? aku hukum kau!" Taehyung berSmirk ria. Berbeda dengan sang Uke.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ku mohon Tae-hyungh hnggh, jangan huku- AKKH!"

Disaat Jungkook berbicara, Taehyung menghentakkan penis-nya. Taehyung mendekatkan wajah Jungkook, menatap wajah itu dengan intens, dengan rambut basah, matanya terpejam mengeluarkan setetes air mata, pipi merona hebat, bibir merah bengkak merekah mengeluarkan suara nafas terengah. Pemandangan luar biasa indah bagi Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

"Hggnn aahh aah ahh Taehh hh..." desahan Jungkook sangat dominan saat Taehyung mengeluar-masukan penis besarnya ke lubang sempit Jungkook.  
Berbagi kenikmatan surga dunia.

TBC TBC TBC!~  
Diriku tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan adegan panas ini;-;

Terimakasih Readers-nim yang sudah membaca dan meReview^^ /bow  
Dont forget to Fav + Follow + Review^^  
Annyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

Pay

.

.

.

.

MinGa  
VKook  
.

Cast :

[Bangtan]

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

.

Warning!

Yaoi – Boys Love – Typo(s) – NC

ZONK


End file.
